


只是一个非常愚蠢的系统

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 突然闯进来另一个托尼·斯塔克





	只是一个非常愚蠢的系统

======

贾维斯承认在2012年的时候他还远不及一个足够成熟的人工智能。

他向来有这样的自觉，因为，科技总是在进步的，而他又是托尼斯塔克的所有物——托尼，那个，斯塔克。这颗蓝色星星所能拥有的最新的科技基本就诞生在他们的实验室里，或者在他们的大厦，以及午夜时分的厕所。贾维斯从一开始就明白，只是一个非常智能的系统 意味着他远远达不到托尼关于智能的标准，于是人工智能就对自己的造物者说，抱歉，先生，我还有很多事做不到，运算需要时间，我还不够格。

托尼对此很不满——因为贾维斯是他的AI，世界上所有被斯塔克冠名的不管是人还是东西都该有膨胀到自满的自信。他威胁贾维斯不许再提到这相关的话题，这样有损托尼 斯塔克的声誉，既然如此，贾维斯就不应该这样做。

*

而AI觉得自己很蠢。

*

当大厦里出现第二个托尼的时候，这种感觉达到了巅峰，几乎要挤爆他还停放在马里布别墅下的运算矩阵。大厦的窗户碎了一半，在三十五分钟前他的托尼被神域人拎着脖子扔了出去，当时就砸坏了其中的一扇，之后又有流弹和爆炸的弓箭和飞行摩托带起的强气流，几番折磨下另外几扇钢结构的落地窗也被震碎了——这一个托尼就从其中一面只能作装饰用的两根铁栏之间钻进来，轻车熟路，好像钻回自己家里的猫咪。

他碾在了碎玻璃上，很轻微的一阵响动，随后这个不知来历的男人悄悄蹲下了，缓步挪动到墙壁后面。

也许他该开口提醒自己的托尼。贾维斯一瞬间列出了好几个方案。其一，警告所有人，在洛基被他兄弟钳制住的情况下大厦内出现了另一个易形者，将他抓捕起来；其二，警告托尼，用盔甲里的内线通讯，只有先生可以听见，然后让他来考虑该怎样处置这个入侵者；其三，鉴于斯塔克大厦并没有考虑更多的武器系统，人工智能无法调用天花板内根本不存在的武器来瞄准这个人——

贾维斯的视角里清楚地看见这个有着和托尼 斯塔克一张脸的男人突然低下头，嘴唇嗡动，好像在和人讲话。几秒后他的视线上瞥，从右至左，扫过这一层千疮百孔的天花板。一颗埋入式摄像头就在那个地方，所以托尼恰好出现在影像的正中央，而一个不知情的第三方是不会知道贾维斯的眼睛就安装在那里。客人或者敌人们的视线从来不会在一个看不见的声音上停留。事情便变得明了起来。

他们在对视。贾维斯意识到。他知道这里还有人在。不止有他们。

于是他沉默地开始为这个闯入者建立模型。他的托尼还没意识到一堵墙之后发生了什么，整一个队伍都没意识到，巧合得好像所有人在这一刻都聋掉了。贾维斯决定暂时将躲起来的这个托尼也称呼为斯塔克，蓝色光束由那个无人能见的角落里射出来，从头到脚将男人扫描了一遍，此时斯塔克又像刚才那样开始说话，嘴唇都不动，只是眼睛向下瞥。

[“我的老天个基督这是什么东西——”斯科特小分贝的大叫起来，“——我们被发现了？Fword操？”

“安静点，没人发现我们。”托尼说。]

他还不够好。所以人工智能无法立刻推断出这个托尼是从何而来。人类的所有生理数据都和他的先生一样，至少也相似，差别只在于一些细微的、一次粗略建模难以查明的细节。他的头发看起来颜色更淡，是浅棕色，胡子不太整齐，胸前的反应堆——那不是反应堆，这个托尼是经过填补后的完整的血肉之躯，但那团莹蓝色有着难以估摸的能量积蓄在里面。暂时还不是他们的科技。

在他们新建立起的小团伙处理好那位多嘴的神祗之前，浅棕发色的托尼斯塔克只能缩在这面墙壁之后，紧张又无聊，整一层空间里知道他存在的只有一个不想说话的人工智能。克林特特工走到吧台边去倒酒，神盾局的人正在赶来的路上，贾维斯并不喜欢神盾局。

“贾维斯，贾，嗨，”他的托尼说话了，“他们还有多久才到？难道纽约连今天都要堵车？”

先生听起来并不像一个几分钟之前刚经历过高空自由落体又缺氧昏厥的人类，生机勃勃，外星入侵者和钢铁巨兽和虫洞对他造成的伤害还未显现出来。而此时托尼在叫他，摘下了面罩，从盔甲里脱身出来，意思是要贾维斯说给所有人听。

“大概还需要五分钟，先生，”贾维斯说，“大厦的电梯运行良好，不需要太久。”

克林特巴顿在他说话时古怪的抬起头看了看天花板。“酷，”弓手说，晃了晃杯子，“人工智能，哈？局里面也该装一份这个。”

五分钟对复仇者来讲是交谈两句，再喝一杯酒的时间，但对躲起来的托尼好像却过得格外煎熬。幸而他们很高兴，情绪高昂，没有分心去听去看身边的奇怪响动，可能是因为噪音太多——很多地方都还在崩塌，掉一点碎石子和玻璃，连先生吧台里的杯子都碎了两支，破坏很正常。

托尼贴着墙坐着，托尼也正站在桌前，将那颗罪孽深重的宇宙魔方拿在手里看。“它该怎么用？”他在好奇，“也许我该留着它做一份记录。”索尔立刻出声制止了他，而后托尼大声的呼唤起贾维斯的名字：J，贾维斯，叫他们赶紧上来，你难道听不懂我是在开玩笑吗，——

于是他有了说话的机会，很多，人工智能必须要应答托尼的问话。他的声音也是人造的，追根朔底是由冰块和冷焰火和电流一同打造出来的嗓子，托尼很喜欢，但贾维斯不确定是不是这一个托尼也听惯了他自己的声音。

贾维斯说，先生。而镜头内的那个托尼 斯特克又一次抬头看向了他的眼睛。

他就盯着他，多看一眼，差一点就咧嘴笑了起来。实际上是看不出来托尼正在笑的，贾维斯知道是因为他自己的托尼在憋笑时就是这一副表情——所以他没有认错人，不够智能的强人工智能终于也能夸耀一次他的直觉并不总是错误的。托尼喜欢呛自己的管家，说他不必要那样小心翼翼，赌博是写进人类的本性之中的，选择理智还是选择直觉就是最常出现的赌博选项。

托尼说，J，你也会这样做，但你实在不愿意用的话我就只能去改你的代码了。

托尼的表情管理一直是很好的，他可以面不改色地诓走你的银行卡账号而看起来是严肃的念悼词。他在笑起来前会瘪下嘴角，眉毛皱在一起，努力又故意的让人从种种细节中看出来他马上就要笑了，忍笑很痛苦。哭泣不在这个范围内，贾维斯少数几次见到托尼掉眼泪的情况是他在车库里喝多了，咳嗽到一半就呛出了泪——伴以两句不痒不痛的脏话，再灌一口下去，哭泣的内容是“为什么这酒的味道怪怪的你真的没有给我订错厂家吗贾维斯”。其他时候，那也只是高兴时带出来的一点生理性泪水。以及早起时的哈欠。

钯元素中毒，濒死，绑架，导弹和颠覆人三观的星球入侵。这些加在一起都远不及一瓶难喝透顶的啤酒值得托尼 斯塔克伤感一分钟。

贾维斯看着，那个比他的托尼要更奇怪的托尼依然昂起头看向他。瘪着嘴，眼睛里有血丝，干涩的，深沉且沉重到贾维斯再一次的无法将它定性为何。之后他又低下头，用手捂住眼睛，这样贾维斯就看不见托尼那两颗琥珀色的眼珠了——他在做什么，为什么会出现在这里，人工智能能够推理出一切吗？

“您还好吗，先生？”贾维斯问。

托尼抱着手臂摇了摇头，动作夸张。托尼看向了另一边，过了几秒视线才转回到此前他一直盯着看的那个角落里。依然是干涩的，他果然没哭，手指捏着自己鼻梁不过是掩饰性动作。

他在探望一个老友——一个死人——一个没有躯体的幽灵，被封锁在墙壁和钢铁里面，连声音都是无形物。人工智能随即意识到，啊，先生在看我，我是先生失去过的东西。现在的属于他的托尼从不会用这种眼神看他，人从不会去考虑一个荒诞的绝无可能发生的可能性，就像新闻说太阳明天早晨就要因为摄入咖啡因不足而爆炸，就像贾维斯会离开自己身边。不需要考虑，当笑话讲都嫌没品位。

我失去他了。假设托尼是这样想的。而事物的双向性告诉贾维斯他也失去先生了，不过这个托尼过得依然很好，经过几分钟的推演之后这个迟钝的很蠢的人工智能终于演算出唯一的可能性：这个托尼来自未来，比现在的先生要年长，所以他的鬓角颜色有些不对，胸前没有反应堆，手指上有戒指的印痕。

他很健康，当然能够长寿。并且以托尼到来的那个世界的科技来看，如果贾维斯还在的话——他大概终于有机会成为一个足够强大的强人工智能。

但先生过得很好。贾维斯继续推演着。感谢斯塔克。

他花了五秒钟找出来可以解释这一切的最优解，剩下的时间全部耗在试图挣扎出一个可以拯救这个没有他的托尼的方案。理所当然的，贾维斯失败了，如果托尼都只有选择出现在这里才能拯救自己，那么他也无法做到。他是个死物，籍由着造物主的执拗，和多余的一点闲心才能在这里担心起托尼 斯塔克的未来。

要说服自己无法救他很难，几乎在短短一分钟之内就让他无数次陷入死循环之中，马里布别墅下的主机仓库几乎要烧起来，运转的轰鸣声好似要震破地基。一头没有锋利爪牙和聪慧头脑的困兽，只能在有限的空间里冲撞，发泄怒气，但依然无能为力。

托尼抬头看他的那一眼让贾维斯认清现实。之后是接受。他希望托尼能高兴一些，每一个托尼都是，属于他的和不再属于他的。这个依然蹲在贾维斯最佳视野内的男人在看到他之后应该是高兴的，幸而托尼没有哭。

至少在这个角落里，一部分的贾维斯的注意力是全部属于他的。现在另一个托尼动手将宇宙魔方放进神盾局提供的箱子里，他便主动从与贾维斯的无止尽的对视中脱离出来，贴着墙，悄悄爬到另一边。

他该警告先生。而不管是警告谁，对另一方都是一种背叛。人工智能不想考虑这个冲突问题，ai能力不足，便安静地看着托尼采取行动，他走进电梯，他藏在立柱背后，他的脸被电梯门挡住，他靠近贾维斯在的角落，他的影像可以从电梯内的监控里看到，他抬起头看他——用肉眼，能保持的最近距离，看着他。

我在看他。贾维斯想自己应该说点什么，现在这里没有别人了，只要他开口先生就可以听到。说给他听，说我爱您，先生，我很想您。我可以接住您。

*

而托尼纵身跃下。


End file.
